Continuing of The Power Of Darkness
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Just continuing of "The Power of Darkness" A Bella/Harry Ship


The Power of Darkness (Con't)

As the ninth month rolled along Bellatrix was as moody as ever. "Harry get you're arse up here now!" she yelled for the umpteenth time. Harry sighed as he raced up the stairs as he headed to their master suite. "Yes Bella what is it this time?" he asked smiling at her. Bellatrix screamed, "My water has just broke!" she screamed at him.

Harry called Tonks up to help them deliver their baby since they trusted no one from the Order of the Phoenix. "Ok Bella you need to push as hard as you can." Tonks said as she took her position. Harry was just in a state of shock as he felt his hand being deprived from blood as Bella squeezed hard. Harry smiled as the room filled with a loud wail.

"Oh Harry, Bella it's a beautiful girl." Tonks said crying as she let Harry cut the umbilical cord than let Tonks wash the baby then giving her to Bella who was crying with joy. "Oh Harry she's so perfect she has you're beautiful eye's." Bella said looking up at Harry.

"Oh, Bella she's beautiful." Harry said as he now holding his newborn daughter. "What do you want to name her Harry?" Bella asked him looking up with a smile on her face. Looking at his newborn who opened up her bright green eye's studying her father, "I like Katherine Lillian Potter, what do you think Bella?" Harry asked her as he handed back their daughter.

"Oh, that name is lovely Harry I'm so overjoyed that our creation is finally born." Bella said as she leaned into kiss Harry. "Harry I love you so much." Bella said as she felt Harry's arm wrap around her neck. "I love you too Bella." Harry said kissing her forehead.

Voldemort knew it was time to attack Harry Potter where it hurt the most as he turned to the mud blood. "If you do this task for me I would keep you alive and keep your family safe are you willing to do this for me for your families safety?" he asked calmly. Then putting her under the imperious he laughed and told her what to do.

Harry called Kingsley, Tonks, and Griphook to the Mansion. As he led them to the foyer where Bella was finishing feeding Katherine she smiled at their guests. "Welcome I would like you to meet the newest Potter, Katherine Lillian Potter." Bella said as the group huddled around the basinet. "She's beautiful." The group said.

As they were offered their drinks by Dobby, "the reason that I invited you all here is that I believe that Voldemort may be up to something I don't know what but I've been having dreams of him for sometime now. I know that he knows about Bella and I and especially Katherine, we need protection here and I was wondering if you all were up to the task to stay here and help us if we are needed?" he finished looking at them as he sat beside Bella.

"Yes, we would be honored Harry to protect you." Tonks said as they hugged. "Dobby will get your stuff and moved into the guest rooms." Harry said as he shook hands with Kingsley and Remus. "By the way have you guys heard anything about Hermione?" Harry asked them as they went into the kitchen. "No we haven't it seemed like she just disappeared after she went home to her folks." Remus said with a puzzling look.

As the group went up stairs following Dobby Tonks stayed behind to visit with her Aunt and niece. Harry heard the doorbell so he went to fetch whoever was waiting for him outside. As he opened the door it revealed Hermione. "Hermione I'm so glad you're here." He said as he hugged her but she didn't hug back but stiffened. "Crucio" he heard Hermione said as he felt the curse go through his body as he fell back hitting the floor withering in pain.

"S Some on h help." He tried calling out but was struck again. "I'm done with being you're friend Harry Potter you're time is up." Hermione said relishing another Crucio. "Obliviate" Hermione said pointing at Harry who had a deer in the head lights look but was knocked away by Tonks. "Stupefy." He heard Remus yell as he passed out from the pain when his head hit the wall hard.

"Tonks, Tonks are you all right!" Remus said as he rushed down the stairs. "W What Remus." "Harry Harry." Bella said crying as she ran out kneeling down stroking Harry's head. "Be Bella is Ka Katherine alright?" Harry asked her before getting up slowly. "Yes she is in her bassinette in the living room." Bella said as she helped him get up.

"We think she's under the imperious curse, Harry." Shacklebot said as he checked over an unconscious Hermione. "You think!" Tonks said as she helped Bella with Harry to take him to the couch. "Release her from the curse before she wakes up and does something to Harry again." Bella said as she went into the kitchen.

Harry slowly walked over to Katherine who was wide awake her eyes searching for her parents saw her father and smiled. "Hey there sweet heart." Harry said picking her up and took her back to the couch with him. "Harry do you think you have enough strength to hold her?" Bella asked walking back in with a glass of water. "Yes love I do believe so." Harry said back as he took the water from her.

"You know that Voldemort going to show his face soon after this stunt with Hermione not succeeding." Harry said softly looking down at Katherine who was slowly falling asleep. "Yes, Harry I don't want to think but it will happen soon I fear." Bella said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I will protect my family no doubt about it." Harry said slowly closing his eyes leaning against Bella.


End file.
